


Hugging you

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cozy, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: A cozy afternoon- Until it starts raining outside...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 1





	Hugging you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

It was a lazy afternoon- The sun was shining reluctantly from behind the clouds, a little wind freshened up that cozy warm spring afternoon, but other than that, everything remained calm.  
Birds chirped from their branches, the leaves swaying with a rustling noise in the wind.

It was a very lazy afternoon, in that small cottage, somewhere in a cozy corner of England. Neville just brought away some terra cotta pots, the time was right for the saplings to be planted in the garden, and Rey smilingly watched him working outside. She sat on the divan, her legs drawn up, in her hands a good, warm cup of tea.  
She watched him working, smiling, and looking at each sapling with so much love and care, that Rey felt such a warm, undying feeling of love for this man.

She couldn’t believe they met again.  
That they saw each other and felt this connection- On both sides. It was something so special, something so … She would have almost said, unique?  
Sometimes he would look up, right at her, through the slightly dusty windows, smiling, beaming. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving back soil on his skin, making Rey giggle and chuckle.

After a while, he decided to come back inside.  
His work was done, for now! „Ah…“ He sighed, stretching. „I’m done for today.“ He came closer, bending down to kiss Rey’s lips gently.  
She closed her eyes, let the cup in her hand sink- carefully, not to spill a droplet. „Thank you for your help, earlier.“ He whispered into another kiss.  
His heart beating fast, whenever their lips met. He couldn’t put it in words- And there were none needed. „My pleasure.“ She whispered back, glancing at his lips in anticipation. 

Neville blushed.  
„So… I should take a shower?“ He said shyly. Rey nodded. „… You’d like to join?“  
She nodded again, eagerly, with a giggle. Neville never dared speaking out loud about what went through his mind, but sometimes he surprised her with questions like these.  
„Just let me put back my tea…“ She kissed his lips again, gently. „Mh… I don’t know if I can let you do that…“ He answered jokingly, almost cheeky.  
Now it was Rey’s turn to blush, and for a moment there, they spent the time well with little, soft, pecks, whispers, and smiles.  
He slowly sat down, smirking, softly taking the cup of tea out of his girlfriend’s hand, to put it on the table in front of him.

„Didn’t you say something about a shower?“ She whispered.  
„You make it hard to resist you, you know that?“ He answered, cheeks rosy read, yet with a coy smile on his lips. „We can spend a little time here. A break, before we head to the bathroom.“

Rey nodded, agreeing, coming closer to wrap her arms around him. She needed him close, breathing in that wonderful smell of soil, grass, sunshine, the fresh air, on his fabric.  
He took his hands in hers, pressed Rey closer towards his chest, kissed her hair. One moment of coziness and love.  
She caressed his tummy, the cloth of the pullover above, not able to stop smiling. She was happy, simply happy having him here, with her.  
And for one moment, she closed her eyes. That sweet sound of nothing but his breath. His breath, and a gentle noise in the distance, a murmur…  
She opened her eyes again. 

„… Nev..?“  
„Hmmm?“  
„Do you hear that too…?  
A soft, rippling noise on glass… The window?  
„Mmmh, yes … It sounds like… Rain!!“

Both bounced up from the couch „Oh no, the plants!“ There were still some of them who wouldn’t survive a full day outside in rain- And Rey knew this too well.  
„Oh blimey…“ „Come!“ She said, grabbing his hand, pulling him gently with her. „We’ll get the ones back into the safety that needs it.“ „But it’s raining- So strong, out of nowhere… Audrey, you’ll get wet, and maybe you’ll even catch a cold.“ He said, eyebrows furrowed, yet following her gentle pull.  
She was amazing.  
She would do this, just for him! With him. Understanding that these plants meant so much to him… 

„It’s going to be alright, besides, it’s just water, right?“ She said, her hair already wringing wet from only standing a couple of seconds outside.  
It rained, no poured, but she couldn’t help herself than laugh about the situation. This was typically English weather… Sunshine (or… Almost sunshine.), and from one moment to another…

Neville too laughed with her, grabbing all he could, bringing it back to safety, right into the living room and corridor. The wet footprints were everywhere on the wooden floor, their shoes built little puddles where they walked.  
„This can’t be!“ Neville said, laughing even more- And so did Rey. „I knooow!“ She said, putting back the pot with a small, very delicate sapling in it.  
They hurried back outside, and inside again, pot after pot, plant after plant until each of them was in safety. 

Now their clothes were drenched, dripping, and here they stood, laughing, chuckling, hugging, and kissing each other. This sure was a surprise and made that lazy afternoon a little more lively. 

„Oh, my love, I’d say now we deserve that hot shower, don’t you think so too?“ „Agreed.“ Rey kissed his lips again, smiling. He closed his eyes, being once more thankful for her being so understanding.  
„I love you, Audrey.“ „I love you too, Nev.“ She answered, softly stroking back his wet hair. 

A shower would be most welcome now, though, he felt that familiar sensation warming him up from the insides, as their eyes met.


End file.
